This invention concerns a polyether end-blocked with hydrolyzable silyl groups that can be cured at room temperature into a rubber-like elastomer upon contact with moisture, and a method of manufacturing the same. This invention also relates to a room temperature curing composition comprising such a polyether as an ingredient The room temperature curing composition cures to a rubbery elastomer particularly excellent in heat resistance and weather resistance, and having good adhesive property before cure with no residual tackiness on the surface after cure.
The room temperature curing composition of this invention, comprising the above polyether, is suitable for use as a sealant. Similar polyethers are known (Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 50-156599, etc.) as is their use in sealants. Sealants based on this polymer have been employed for the joints of buildings or joining portions in transportation machines (Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 52-73998, etc). However, since the prior art polymers of this type are poor in heat resistance and weather resistance, they involve a problem of being unsuitable for use in the joints of building outer walls requiring weather resistance, or in joints exposed to a relatively high temperature, for example, certain joining portions in transportation machines.
Since the polymers of this type have no substantial adhesive property, it is required to apply the sealant after primer treatment of the surface to be bonded. Further, since the surface of cured sealant remains tacky, there is a problem that dust or the like is liable to be stuck to the sealant.
This invention is for overcoming these problems and the object thereof is to provide a room temperature curing composition capable of curing to a rubbery elastomer excellent in heat resistance and weather resistance, and having good adhesive property before cure with no residual tackiness on the surface after cure. This invention further provides a polyether end-blocked with hydrolyzable silyl groups which is useful as a base polymer in sealants, as well as a process for producing such a polyether.